Lost
by Azureoverland
Summary: A Sitka fawn with no mother around to care for her, ends up in the arms and care of Jack and Bunnymund. This brings strange feelings for the two Guardians as they watch the fawn grow. Protective! Jack and Bunnymund. *Warning* A bit of violence and sexual theme.
1. Found

_Lost._

It hurts to say and it pains many people to see it everywhere. It can happen with no telling what time of day or year or any other given answer. It was an unforgivable situation to many unlucky creatures in the world.

Even a small, injured Sitka fawn.

She curls up as best she could in the frigid wind as it penetrates through her baby fur and bits at the skin with no mercy. The night was cruel today, bringing in a bad snowstorm that raged on for hours with her in the middle of it. Her body visibly trembled with cold as the snow builds up on her, wrapping a cold, death blanket for her as it continues to build itself. But she resisted and shook it off. _It is not my time to leave this world._

The fawn curls up more to block out the cold, ears numb and barely twitching as the frost collects upon them and her hooves.

_Please… Spare me one more day._

For a while, she thought the storm would continue and the very thought of death starts to creep into her mind. Suddenly, the harsh winds let up and the hard flakes slowed and fell lightly, beautiful designs clearly seen in the clear sky. The fawn breathes softly and a small wheeze of cold air flies.

_Another day…_

* * *

Her ears pick up a faint sound and her eyes flutter open. The warm rays shimmered over her aching form and melt away the blanket of white. Her limbs began to work and she rose weakly. A red patch on her front left leg can be seen, but no blood. It was done bleeding out after the cold stopped it's flow, freezing it and making a painful bandage.

But she ignores it and walks forward in slow strides. The snow crunched underneath tiny hooves, leaving a trail behind her from the tree she rested up on last night.

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

The sound echoes in the forest as she makes her way. She moves her small head in every direction, ears swiveled left, right, front, back. She must stay alert.

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

_Crunch _

The baby fawn halts when a small glimpse of blue caught her left eye. She faced that direction, frozen in place. She stood there, waiting for it to move again.

It did not.

The wind picks up again and she faced away from the spot of the unknown thing to lift her head. A scent filled each nostril and she blinks once.

No bear.

No wolf.

It smelled of pine cones and fresh snow. Nothing more.

She continues forward and follows the scent, sensing no danger of it. She knows there is nothing to be afraid of and she wanted to feel the safeties of someone that will protect her.

To feel loved.

To… not feel alone.

* * *

Jack was stunned when the fawn came up to him to say the least. Did it not fear him? Obliviously not.

He blinks and crouched down so he was eye level with her when she came closer. He gasped softly at the wound on her ankle and his face scrunched up.

"_Man, I should have learned medical attention with Tooth!" _He pulls back and sighs, not certain with this situation. He can't just take the fawn. What if it's mother comes looking for it? Or does she even have a mother…?

He looks down at the fawn with sad eyes. He'll just have to let nature take it's course. He cannot interfere with it.

Jack turns and walks away.

_Crunch!_

_Crunch!_

_Crunch!_

He blinks and turns back to see the little deer trailing him. "Shoo! Go find your mommy." He coos. He starts walking again. She quickly follows in his footsteps, limping a bit.

"You can't come with me," Jack said sternly, "I can't take care of you."

She comes closer and stood by his leg, small body quivering with her ears swiveled back.

The boy sighs and clicked his teeth together, thinking.

Maybe Tooth can care for her. But then again, he feared that the fawn might fall off one of the platforms and Tooth, being so busy and a bit of a scatter brain, will barely notice her disappearance or her... death. He shudders.

North could be a good pick, but with an endless Christmas list and Naughty or Nice list, including the not so gentle yetis, concentrating on the new designs for toys, the baby fawn won't have the attention needed. And the elves are definitely not going to care for her. They are the last thing on Jack's mind.

And then there was Sandy, his closest friend. Though the Sandman may be a great pick, the fawn standing on a sand cloud and possibly slipping under and free falling in the night was a scare and made Jack swallow a lump in his throat. That's a no no.

The last is Bunny. Wait... Of course! The Pooka was his choice of mind. Though Easter was not but a few months away, the Pooka was free for the time being. His Warren is safe and warm for the fawn to sleep, eat, and play while she recovers and grows to maturity. Jack saw how gentle and loving Bunny was when he held Sophie like a father figure he was. He is a very responsible Guardian, unlike the others.

So he made his choice. A good one for once.

Jack glanced down at the fawn. "Okay, you can come with me, but I'm taking you to the Kangaroo since he knows about caring for animals… considering he is one." Jack reached out and carefully lifts the little deer off her feet and into his arms. He hooks the end of his staff to his bicep and carries the fawn to a shrub, pushing it aside to find a bald spot of dirt there. He brings his foot out and taps it, watching it open up upon command. _Bunny isn't the only one who can do this. _Jack thought smugly.

He made sure he had a secure grip on the fawn as he drops down in the tunnel, closing it up as a beautiful tulip pops up from the spot.


	2. New family

Warm.

The feeling was very inviting to the fawn when she and Jack stumble in the world she thought was paradise. The smell of evergreen forest and various flowers were heavy in the air, tickling her sensitive nose.

The sound of running water made her squirm in jack's arms.

"Hey, easy girl!" He laughs when she bumps her nose under his chin. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Beautiful indeed.

It seems to go on forever as she looks far in the land of what seemed to forever stay young.

Her struggling grew more anxious and she begins to kick and throw her weight, wanting to be let down.

"Oh! Hey!" He loses his grip on her and she leaps out of his arms and runs free, stumbling down the small, but steep hill.

"Wait! Come back here!" He calls.

Taking off to the sky, he follows the little fawn with a scowl, "Naughty little deer, you can't just run off like this! You'll hurt yourself!" He paused for a moment and placed a hand over his lips. "Oh man, I sound like a mother." He flushed, shaking his head as quickly catches up to the baby deer with the help of Wind.

Bunny placed the egg down on it's feet and proceeds to pick up another from the bunch, getting right to painting it.

He is engrossed in his work with Easter just around the corner. Well, it was a longs way away, but there is never a time where you can't get a head start, right?

Almost all the egglettes were ready and they hop in great excitement for future Easter.

He smiles at his work on the egglette and lowers his paw, watching it scramble off and run to the other colorful eggs. He reached down to pick up another egg when something warm and wet latched onto his finger.

"Wha' the…!?" He yelps and yanks his paw back, boomerangs out.

A gust of wind protests with a push, startling the Pooka from his position to strike. He pushed back and ignores the sudden weather for this might be something dangerous that somehow stumbled in his Warren.

Weapon raised with a growl, Bunny lunged forward.

"No!" Jack was in front of Aster, arms out in a defensive stance.

Bunnymund falters and nearly trips on his giant feet, pink nose twitching, eyes wide with a bit of fear from the 'monster' behind Jack and shock to see the winter spirit protecting it.

Wait a minute… How the bloody hell did he get in here!?

"Frostbite!? Wha'… how…!?" Aster took a step back and puts his boomerangs away. "Wha' the bloody hell are ya' doin' here!? I'm busy!"

Jack scratched a non-existing itch on the back of his head and chuckles nervously. "Um…"

The fawn walks out from behind Jack and looks up at Bunny.

Bunny blinks down at the baby deer and was a little taken back by her appearance. So this was the 'monster' that was sucking his finger?

It's not that he never saw a deer before, but he doesn't stay in the human world to see them or anything else besides hide his eggs for the children to find. Plus, there is no other animal that ventures in his Warren other than butterflies.

Jack smirks, "Say hello to daddy." He said to the fawn.

"What?" Bunny was in complete disbelief and glares daggers at Jack. "Whadda' ya' mean 'Daddy'!?"

"I found this fawn during my daily snow days. Alone, with no mother around," Jack explained, sending a sad glance towards the little deer, "I think she might be an orphan."

Bunny looks back at the fawn and watched her limp forward and sniff his giant feet. Then she moves closer and drops her front legs under her, her bottom following after as she curled up against his feet, loving the warm breeze wrap her in a warm embrace she never felt since her last encounter with her mother.

Bunny could not bring himself to push the adorable fawn away. His facial expression softened and he strokes the top of her soft head, watching her ear twitch in response.

An orphan? How can that be? Why did the mother leave her baby at such a young age? Could there have been an accident?

Many questions swirl around in Aster's head as he continues to stroke the newborn, humming softly.

Jack smiles and stretched, "Well, good luck with her, Cottontail." He turns and starts off in two strides. But a paw snatched his hoodie, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"Ow! Hey!" Jack faced him.

"You're not goin' anywhere, Frost," He said in a soft, yet firm voice, glancing up at the troublesome teen. "She is your responsibility too, not jus' me."

"Aw, come on, Cottontail! I don't know the first thing about taking care of a baby!" He whines.

Bunny rolls his eyes, but can not deny that Jack was right. The imp never knew how to care for a baby since he pleasures in doing mischievous things for his own reckless care.

"You won' do it alone," Bunny began, "I'll help ya' take care of the lil' ankle-bitt'ah as long as ya' help me."

Jack groans, "Alright…." He didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Bunny could have done worse if he continues to deny.

"Besides," Aster smirks, "Mummy needs to stay close to her baby."

Jack blushed and glares, "Shuddup, Kangaroo.

* * *

**W00t! **

**I finally got this chappie in! Sorry for the long wait! I was off doing schoolwork and I am panicking through some papers for each classes! Whatever, anyway...**

**Jack: *hovers above me* She's going to be okay, right!?**

**Me: Who? The fawn? Idk. And I won't tell until then. Sorry Jackie boy.**

**Jack: *groans* But wh-what if sh-she gets hurt!?**

**Me: Review plz! ^^**


	3. Mother's worst nightmare

**I was thinking of doing some one-shots on this, but it was moved to a new story where the one-shots will go to an upcoming event. Doing gifts are something I try to do to show how much I appreciate the person or to be kind and say "You are outstanding!" or "You are *kisses fingertips and throws it out* magnificent!**

**I just want to be generous sometimes. Hehe...**

**RotG (c) William Joyce, Dream Works**

* * *

Jack chuckles as the fawn trails behind him.

Bunny told him that a baby fawn tends to stay close to a mother doe for protection from predators, even though the Warren never had one in millennia.

They also do it for bonding and warmth, though this is vise versa considering Jack is a walking freezer and stays clear of the heat with everything in his power to stay below temperature.

And the constant teasing of being a mother to the baby deer wasn't all bad, but being referred to as a female was all but pleasant.

Even when the kangaroo pointed out a few things that made him a perfect match up of a female.

Jack can't help having a feminine body. He was either born with it, or, in his mind, a curse forever bound with him until the end of time. Either way, he had no control over it and learns to deal with it just fine after hundreds of years.

"… Stupid Kangaroo… comparing me to a girl." Jack grumbles softly, glancing down at the fawn as she walks in front of him, sticking her small head in between his legs.

His eyes trail on the gauzes wrapped firmly on her front leg. Bunny made sure to clean the wound when they realized how bad it was.

When Bunny cleaned it, puss oozed out and Jack nearly vomited from it all, never before witnessing such stuff.

The Pooka cleaned it up and was lucky to have anti-biotics to kill the infection.

Jack watched it all and felt sudden guilt come over him, like he was to blame for all this. The urge to protect the fawn pulsed through his veins and the very thought stuck in his head after Bunny was done caring for her injured leg.

"At least you're okay now." He murmurs, reaching out to pet her head. She sniffs it for a moment, then nuzzles into it.

He walks farther into the Warren with the fawn close by, struggling with the tall grass as her short legs bounced up to take a big step to catch with her "mother".

He snickers and stops, waiting for her to catch up. Every few minutes, he would stop and wait for her, cooing softly as a way of calling her when she wasn't sure where he was with all the grass in the way.

She leaps forward in a trot, bumping into Jack's leg.

"Haha!" He laughs, lightly ruffling the top of her head.

The way she walked was absolutely adorable. She was still a baby, so it was no surprise that she walked so clumsily on her feet as she follows Jack out to short grass field, lifting her feet up like she was prancing in a graceful-ish way, with just a bit of stumbling from the back legs.

Without stopping, Jack can hear a small whine from the fawn as she tries to keep up with him. So she ran. And with three strides under clumsy feet, she topples over, yelping under the impact of dirt and wet grass.

The pale spirit gasps and rushed over to the fallen deer, concern flooding his eyes, "Are you okay!?"

She lifts her head and shakes a bit, ears slapping against her head as bits of dirt come off. She looks at him and seems to give a smile, telling him she's alright.

With a sigh, he gently nudged her, "Come on then, get up. Try again."

He steps back and she placed one foot on the ground. Then she works her hind legs up and brought her other foot out to maintain balance, eyes blinking with long lashes batting softly. She moves to Jack's feet with a hop, ready to pick up where they left off.

"Good girl!" He chimed. They walk on down the endless path once more, and Jack starts to hum a soft tune, mind somewhere else as Nature welcomes him and the fawn in it's territory.

But something didn't feel right. Why that made Jack think that he didn't know. But this twisted feeling was growing in his stomach and the staff thrown over his shoulder was clutched even tighter under white fingers as the area around it flashed blue, power slightly flaring for a ready attack.

The fawn stops dead in her tracks, ears going in all directions.

The forest was painfully quiet.

Something was very wrong.

She moves closer to Jack and goes in between his legs as a way hiding. The teen throws his staff forward and bright blue eyes dart in the clearing to find nothing. They were out in the meadow, and there are no trees or bushes around to hide anything out here, or themselves.

But there was something here. He can feel it. And she can too.

Just when he began to stand straight up, a figure flies out at them and slams Jack to the ground. He gasps, trying to catch his breath as he stares up at the figure.

He was met with four inch long canines and a pair of crimson orbs staring him dead in the eyes with a fearsome look.

"A… wolf?" He wheezed as the heavy black paw pushed harder against his chest.

The beast didn't look at all like a wolf should look. It carries the same appearance of one, but it was much more larger than any he's ever seen, bulkier and more deadly with a nightmarish background to it. It closely resembled a werewolf with the front paws having a similar trait to human hands.

Jack was more concerned on how this thing got in the Warren. And why it was here in the first place.

But a vicious snarl told him to think of his life than the questions forming in his head. He puts both hands on the fur covered chest of the creature and weakly pushed, trying to shove it off.

But it was not letting up and he was afraid of becoming this thing's new chew toy as those saliva coated teeth came to his face, hot breath burning his eyes enough to make Jack close them, not wanting to see his end.

But it never came. Why?

He cracks open his eyes and the monstrosity had it's attention trained on something else, burning red eyes trained on something more appealing and worth catching.

What was it looking at? Jack questioned.

He follows the creatures gaze and, if it's even possible, he paled and his fear spiked to a numerous level. No…

Standing a few yards away from them was…

… _the fawn._

* * *

**Oh noooooooooooooooes! Dun dun duuuuuun!**

**A small cliffhanger on that. Yea, I know, total bull. Dun care.**

**Jack: I do! **

**Me: I wasn't directing anything towards you, Jack.**

**Jack: I don't care! She's going to die and you just had to be so cruel and not let her live just a bit longer! **

**Me: You don't know if she'll die!**

**Jack: Will she!?**

**Me: Lay off! **

**Jack: Tell me!**

**Me: _Review plz! *_runs out of room*******


	4. To protect and love

**It's not common for me to pull up stuff on week days. Its aggravating. But lucky for you all, I did this on Sunday and finished it today.**

**I don't like fight scenes, pretty much because I suck at them and know little about fighting myself. And blood... *shudders* hate it! But it's in here, a little. So this is a warning to you all.**

**RotG(c) William Joyce, Dream Works**

* * *

Bunnymund lifts his head up and inhales the air with a twitch.

Jack and the fawn went off walking to the deep of the Warren not too long ago, but he specifically told Jack to stay near the pond and not wander too far with her.

The Pooka was standing near the small pond, soft running water clear and fresh where some egglettes were swimming and relaxing by the edge with no Winter spirit freezing it or their tail.

The egglettes seemed relieved to the fact Jack was not present, but Bunnymund was the exact opposite.

He jumps off to follow the scent, grumbling to himself, "Frostbite, ya irresponsible twit… Where the hell are ya?" He stops and drops his head on the ground, sniffing furiously.

On all fours, he moves, tail raised and ears moving to listen for a sound of any kind to locate them.

"**BleeEEEgghHH!**"

He shot up, eyes wide and teeth grinding against each other.

He raced down the path, mentally cursing for leaving them to take a simple walk.

* * *

The newborn breathes heavily with the black paw pressing down on her pour neck, too immobilized and shocked to move. She moves her mouth and tries to call out to her 'mother', eyes darting around in her frightened state.

Jack was, too, immobilized as he struggled under the weight of the wolf-like creature's other paw on his chest, glaring hatefully at it as it focuses on the fawn with a hungry expression on it's face.

"Leave her alone! I swear, if I had my staff…!" He growls in frustration and claws at the arm to draw the monster's attention towards him.

The fawn squirms and whines softly as her air supply grew thin under the weight, putting up a struggle as she breathes harder.

The creature's lips curl upwards and exposed the back molars of it's teeth, and Jack swore that the thing was… smirking.

What the hell…!?

Jack snarls and looks off to see his staff sitting not too far from his reach. He throws his arm out and tries to reach it, grunting in his efforts.

"**Bleegh!**" The newborn cries out when teeth pierced through her flesh right below her belly, throwing a kick to the wolf's face to throw him off.

But the wolf felt nothing, and proceeded to tore open her stomach.

But it did not get far. because out of the corner of it's eye, a bluish, grayish blur comes out of no where and sends it flying.

Jack throws his arms over his head when he heard the impact and pants, not sure what it was that saved him and the fawn from it. He wasn't even sure if this was saving them.

He forced himself to take a peek, one sapphire orb searching for the source, but only saw darkness.

He drops his arms and tries to get a better look. A figure was standing over him just like the monstrous wolf, but this felt different than the thing.

It felt more safe and caused his tense body to relax as he rolls on his stomach and stares at the fallen wolf before him.

Something warm slid under his stomach and caused him jump a little in surprise, followed by a blush. Then a murderous growl escapes through muscular chest to the mouth of the figure.

"**Keep your filthy paws off **_**my **_**family.**"

Jack gasped softly and the blush deepened to a violet hue.

"B-Bunny…?" He stammers.

Bunnymund did not respond to Jack, only sneering at the wolf as it gets to it's feet, unfazed by the warning the Pooka gave it.

When blood shot orbs lock on forest green, the wolf physically cringed a little.

Bunny looked like he was about to murder someone. Buck teeth along with perfectly white molars were exposed, grinding hard (Tooth would have screamed at him to stop that since it was bad for the enamel) with a bit of fear, except anger blocked it out and pours out in each body part; fur bristled, ears dead flat, eyes gone into slits, claws extended fully, and nose flared, breathing hard and irregular.

His chest puffs out and he flexed his muscle in a bit of a flashy manner, showing a sense of domination to his opponent when said wolf lifts a paw off the ground to show off his muscles, rolling his shoulder back as the ebony fur sticks out.

Bunny was all but happy to see another male here.

This was _HIS _Warren. _HIS_ territory! _HIS_ mate! _**HIS**_ family! No black sheep is going to take that away from him. Not unless he has anything to say about it. Or rather fight for it.

Jack watched the two duke it out a little and wanted to say something to Bunny to get his attention. But a soft grunt from behind caused him to shut his mouth and quickly face the fawn, seeing her small form under Bunny's midsection.

He whimpers and slowly crawls to her, ignoring the two's hissing and snarling fits while they stare with a strong battle between snaps of teeth and strange communication of heads thrown about.

Jack stops in front of her and swallows.

Four holes, two on the side of her ribcage, two below the stomach area where lungs and heart were located.

He placed a cold hand on her cheek and gently strokes it, seeing her eyes lock on his.

Her ear flickers and her legs kick out to find her feet, but Jack shakes his head.

"D-don't move. Everything's going to be okay…," He slurs as tears roll down his face, freezing when they barely made it to his chin, "I-I'm so sorry! It's my fault you're like this! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…!"

She raised her head and stares at him with a blank face.

"I-I promised th-at I would pr-prot-ect y-you…," He told her like she could understand him, "I promised you…! I _promised_!" He wanted to hug her so badly. To pull his… child… close to him, to comfort her and make her feel more safe than let her lay there like she was already dead.

He lets his head fall into his hand, choking out sobs. White locks shield his face, jerking with every heart-wrenching sob from the Winter Spirit, sputtering out endless apologizes to the fawn while she lay there, still staring with an expressionless face.

Then she stretched her head out and licks his frozen tears. She wished she could speak to him to show him that she was fine. What was there to cry about?

_I'm fine. I can still pull through._

The fawn struggles to stand, pain shooting through her stomach as she falls back down with a "_thud_".

"D-don't try to stand!" Jack protested through tears, "Y-you'll hurt even m-more!"

But she ignores his protests and tries again, a determined spark flickering through those brown eyes. Her back legs wobble as she throws out one leg to keep herself from falling forward, trying to get the other leg out as the pain pulsed through her in strong waves.

"Please! Y-you're hurting yourself!" He whimpers louder, reaching for her back.

She fights the hand as it pushes her to the grass.

_No! I can do this!_

She stands fully with no intention of staying down.

"Y-ou crazy fawn…," He hiccups, sniffling uncontrollably. But she can see a smile twitching across his face. He looks up at her and chuckles weakly, rubbing her back, "… but you're my crazy fawn."

She stumbles over to him and nuzzles the underside of his chin, shivering from the cold that radiated off him.

"I love you too." He whispers.

Above them, Bunnymund was oblivious to the two bonding with each other, green eyes locked on crimson as the bulky wolf does a circle around him, eyes roaming over the family of three.

The Pooka follows, keeping his large form over the two to protect them of any blow the wolf will throw.

"Cummon' ya bloke, I ain' gonna wait on ya' ass all day to jump 'em! Ya know dang well I ain' stupid!" Bunny spat.

Said wolf growls and placed one paw into the circle, "**So be it, rabbit.**"

He lunged forward.

Bunny was taken back by the creature's sudden ability to talk, being thrown back with him as they roll around in a mess of grey and black fur. He regains his thoughts and lashed out to said wolf's face, effectively clawing it's nose.

The wolf howls in pain and red eyes glow menacingly. He opens his jaws and brings them down, sinking four inch long canines into strong shoulder blades.

Bunny screams, searing pain erupting on his shoulder with every inch the teeth drug itself into flesh, hitting bone.

"Bunny!" Jack moves in, staff in hand, "You BASTARD!" He swings the shepherd's hook and whacks the monstrous animal right on the head, frost collecting on the fur.

The wolf pulls back and yelps as the ice continues to spread, blinding him completely. Jack jumps back as he claws out violently, advancing in his assault to feel anything that tells him they were near.

Bunny leaps forward and kicks his frost bitten head, then throws a heavy punch to the gut, watching the wolf crumple to the ground before them.

Bits of frost was kicked off by Bunny and blood from the creature's nose and mouth seeped out and stained the beautiful patterns, laying limply as they tower over him.

Jack approached a little closer and Bunny, by instinct, follows, wrapping one paw around the small waist to pull him away if the creature were to strike.

"Who _are_ you?" Jack asked coldly, staff pulsing blue as his anger caused the wind to pick up, "How did you get in here?"

At first, the wolf did not respond.

Then, much to Bunnymund's distress, he lifts his head and sneers at the boy, blood covered teeth directed towards him as he spoke, "The fawn…"

Jack grips his staff and leans forward, but Bunny pulls him back, not having it, "She has no part in this."

"… She will _**die**_," He said hoarsely, ignoring Jack's warning. He gave a smug grin, "Just like her pathetic mother."

Jack matched the wolf's grin, blue eyes flashing dangerously, "Her mother…," He steps closer, fighting against the strong-hold around his waist, "I don't know which mother you're referring to, but I'm her new mother now." He points his staff at the creature's face, "And if you think my baby is going to die, then think AGAIN!" He raised his staff and brings it down, hitting the hook on said creature's cheek, frost rapidly spreading out and covering his whole head.

His crimson orbs grew dull, chest never rising again…

An eerie silence fell upon the meadow as the wind ghosted over the frosted child. Silent tears fell, but his expression remained hard and lifeless, blue irises having no glow in them.

A gentle bump to his leg brought the dull orbs towards the fawn as she nips his pant leg, grabbing his attention.

"…," She faced the dead body, then Jack, blinking.

_What happened?_

He didn't know what she was saying, but the questionable look on her face made him swallow a lump in his throat. The pale boy just sighs and nudged her with his foot.

"Jack…," He glanced up at Bunnymund, curiosity worming it's way on his face. He never did get to question the sudden change in the Pooka's voice and the odd glint in the usually calm and stern eyes.

He turns his head away from the body and looks down at the boy, digging his claws in the blue fabric of his hoodie.

"… Let's… go home."

* * *

**Bun-Bun's animal instincts have... RISEN! And protective Jack is protective of his baby! Which I haven't given a name yet... oops.**

**Jack: Let me name her! *smirks***

**Me: Hell. No.**

**Jack: Aww, but whhhy!?**

**Me: Because I'm the one who should name her!**

**Jack: I want to name her!**

**Me: No!**

**Jack: Yes!**

**Me: No!**

**Jack: Yes!**

**Me: Forget it! It's not happening! *walks out***

**Jack: Hey! I'm not done with you! *follows* Review plz while me and the 'narrator' continue to argue senselessly.**

**Me: _RACK OFF!_**


	5. Got Milk?

After disposing the corpse from his Warren, Bunnymund and Jack head back silently, the fawn being carried back by Jack.

He still questioned the paw on his side and wanted to tell Bunny that he can let go now. But the hard face and dominate posture of the older male was enough to shut him up and keep him walking.

When he did let go, the Pooka fetched some medical supplies for the fawn and himself, seeing how nasty the bite mark marks were on him then on the fawn.

The pain was unbearable for the Pooka as he rolls his shoulder blade to pop the bone back in place. Apparently the damn wolf's jaws weren't as weak as they seem. Just screwed on too tight is what they were.

"Let me help you, Bun Bun."

Bun Bun? What kind of new nickname was that?

He looks down and scowls at the crooked grin on the boy's face. Just when he was enjoying the silence of fixing his shoulder.

"I got dis, Frosty." Bunny said, gripping the limp limb tighter. Jack frowns and approached his furry friend, reaching out to grab the shoulder.

"Just let me…"

"No, I can do this on my own." The Easter rabbit pushed the boy back and sticks his chest out, making himself look bigger.

Jack only snorts and pokes his chest, "Don't act tough when you're already in deep shit, Cottontail," He pushed him back, "It's bad for your injury."

"Look, Frost, I can do this m'self," He grunts.

Jack just shakes his head and continues to persist.

"You can't cast that arm by yourself, Kangaroo, Jack snorts, bending down to pick up the First Aid kit, "Come on, put your pride out to the side for a few minutes and let me cast that sucker!"

Aster grumbles at the playful tone and sits on his haunches, "A'ight, fine. Jus' don' brea' kit' more than it already is."

Jack huffs, "Meanie…."

He pulls out the needed material for Bunny's injury, trying to remember the things Tooth had taught him back a few months ago.

He wasn't known to be a doctor or a nurse since he was not comfortable with the sight of blood or the agonizing screams of people when they get prodded with needles and other unpleasant scenes he ran away from the hundreds of years he roamed.

But Bunny was hurt, and he was in serious need of medical attention. So he reached deep into his memory bank and began to cast Bunny's arm, blue eyes full of concentration and seriousness.

The fawn walks over to them, all bandaged up around her chest with no signs of pain on her face. Though she was not too fond of the bandages slowing her down, she can handle some weight until her mother removes them. Soon is what she is hoping for.

Bunny smiles at the deer's strong will, despite being so small and helpless. She was a real trooper. Maybe she can make it until next winter. But… then they would have to…

"Okay, I think it's good."

He blinks and looks down at his arm, surprised at the work. It was firm and strong, but comfortable to move a little in the soft foam. Well, not all too comfortable since his shoulder continues to sting with his shoulder bone trying to repair itself after the gruesome pop.

"No' bad, Fros'bite," Bunny grunts, "Now yer b'comin'a nurse. Dat's good!"

Jack flushed and glares, "Shut up, Bunny!"

The Pooka only laughs at the flustered teen as he yells out defensively to shut him up. The fawn watched for a few minutes before she grew bored of the bickering and went off to play, chasing after two butterflies that seem to stick together as she went with them in the fresh green pasture.

* * *

The next day was slow.

Well, for Jack.

Bunny would not allow him to leave his Warren since he couldn't trust the winter prankster to return after his daily snow days. The mischievous teen was never trusted in situations when he gets himself into trouble or brings it to the other guardians so they can fix his mistakes. Bunny will not have any of it. Jack must learn to be responsible for his mistakes when he causes them, otherwise they will stay with him forever and snag him at the end of a hook to yank him back.

Also, he cannot have the young imp or the fawn wander off again, so they are to stay near his den where it's safe. This caused an up-rise from the teen who argued to have more freedom with the fawn, but Bunny countered and gave the boy a good pop to the head. And when that didn't work, he showed his dominance to the younger male and warned him to stay put, tone and sentence ending the argument.

Jack muttered something about "rotten egg" and Bunny only gave a smug grin when he left them to go finish painting his googies.

Jack was currently resting under a tree with the fawn's head resting on his chest, both sound asleep. But a small growl caused the fawn to wake, smacking her lips together. She was hungry.

Bunnymund and Jack never thought of the fawn's hunger when they agreed to take care of her. They both thought she was old enough to eat grass, but she was no more than a week old and she still needed milk. But where is the milk?

She sniffs Jack and nips his hoodie. But he did not stir from his nap, only murmuring a few words while he shoos her with a pale hand. The fawn stood up and walks around him, searching frantically for the milk with her nose as her guide. She stops by the hem of his hoodie and pushed it with her nose.

Was the milk here? It's got to be somewhere.

She pushed the blue fabric and it rose higher and higher with each push. Her curiosity, along with her hunger spiked to see what was under it. When it reached his chest, she paused and saw two sets of pink nipples.

There must be milk there!

The baby deer wasted no time as she lowers her head and takes a nipple into her mouth, sucking hungrily.

* * *

"AAIEEEEEEE!"

Bunny was startled from his painting and throws his paws out to catch the egglette he accidentally threw into the air. "Sweet nelly…!" He placed the egg down and raced off to the source of the scream. "Frost! Wha's with all the screamin', mate!? Is the faw-!?" The rest of the sentence died in his throat when he saw the sight before him, an uncontrollable blush exploding across his cheek (thank MiM for fur!) green eyes wide and mouth agape.

"B-Bunny… Ah!… M-ma-ke her sto-p! Nuu!" Jack gasped, gritting his teeth. The fawn suckles without stopping, looking confused and frustrated when no milk is coming from the nipple, but she was determined to get it and latched on more securely, sucking harder. "Gah!"

"_ShouldIhelpshouldIhelpshouldIhelp_…?" Aster mentally asked himself with the question replaying itself like a broken record. He just stares, fingers twitching, nose beginning to burn as his blood rushed throughout his body, especially his crotch.

"Bunny!"

He snaps out of it and shakes his head, cursing at himself for even thinking such things. He moves in and grabs the fawn, pulling her away from the panting teen.

She whines and kicks her fore legs out. No milk was given and she felt her eyes water, stomach twisting in painful knots as it screams for something to eat!

Jack wheezed and moved a trembling hand to his hoodie, pulling it down, "Wh… wh-at was that about?"

Bunny looks at the crestfallen fawn and clears his throat, finding it suddenly dry, "She's prob'bly hungry…."

Jack pushed himself up and subconsciously wraps his arms around his chest, though it was already covered by his hoodie, "Hungry, eh?"

Bunny nods. He looks at the teen, seeing he won't say much and continues to speak.

"… Sheila b'lieved dat chu' had milk."

"Huh!?" Jack faced Bunny and the fawn with a disbelieving look, arms still around his torso, "Me!? Have milk!?"

"What'd chu expect!? She believes yer her motha'! You said so y'self the day we threw that bloody arsehole ou' of m'Warren!"

Jack remembered well of the monstrous wolf-man and shivers when frost started to creep down his spine.

"Motha's protect, motha's care, motha's provides milk. For nutrients." Bunny says, "It helps 'er grow big and strong, also strengthens 'er immune syst'm to fight off diseases."

Jack looks down at the fawn and his face softens when she looks up at him with a pleading look on her face. He picks up his staff and floats over to the two, taking her from the rabbit's arm.

"Then we'll get you some milk," He says to her, "so you can grow to be a big, healthy deer and kick your father's fluffy tailed butt!"

Bunnymund's lips twitched, "Yea… tha'll be the day…."

They went to North's place since the Cossack seems to carry more supplies than the other Guardians. Bunny was not too happy to go. The cold was one thing, but seeing Jack interact with North started to stir something inside of the Pooka, and he was trying to figure out what it was.

_Thump thump!_

A hole opens for the three and Jack jumps down with the fawn securely held along with his staff. Bunny follows after him and they race down the tunnel to the Workshop.

It took ten minutes to get there because Jack's grip on the fawn always loosened, stopping him to regain his hold and hurry after the elder Guardian who called on him to hurry up.

"Don't rush me, Kangaroo!" Jack shouts, fixing his hold on the fawn once more.

"Yer taking too long, ya gumby! We could've been at North's place no more than ten seconds! Five fer me if ya weren' bein' a dead weight!" Bunny hissed.

"Well this dead weight is carrying a baby!" Jack growls, "I am being more safe while you run at a dangerous rate that could have very well ended her life!"

The Pooka's eye twitched and his fists clenched to his side, "M' life feels like I's ended already…"

"Hmph!" Jack huffs, walking instead of flying.

Another good five minutes went by until a hole opens up to the main Globe room, the fireplace lit and the soft crackling sound it made. Jack jumps out and sets the fawn down, "North!"

No answer.

"North! It's me, Jack!"

Soft thumping of boots echoes on the floor. But it grew louder and louder, sending the fawn into a panic as she nudged Jack's leg to alert the danger. He only smiles at her and looks up to see the fat man walk in with a big smile on his face.

"Jack, my boy! So good to see you!" He walks up to Jack and lifts him up by the shoulders.

Bunny closed up the hole and looks to the two, ears folded back with a hostile look on his face. Why is North holding Jack? Why is he even _touching _him?

"Heh, it's good to see you too, North." Jack chuckles.

North pulls the fragile teen into a hug and Jack tensed from the embrace, squirming. But he soon relaxed and sighs, allowing the hug for now.

But Bunny would not allow it. He will not stand to see it progress any further.

"Okay, okay," He jumps in, "Put 'em down, North. Yer gonna snap the kid in two with you huggin' 'im like dat."

"Bunny! You here too!?" He turns to the Pooka, oblivious of the angry look said Pooka gave him, "Quite a surprise!"

"Yea, yea, now put the ankle-bita' down." Bunny said roughly, taking Jack's wrist and giving a small, but hard tug.

North sets Jack down and Bunny quickly steps in between them so no further contact can be made. This confused the two of them, but Bunny ignores it and spoke again, softer this time, "We wan' to use yer kitchen for a while, mate."

"For vhat?"

Something pulls on his pants leg and he curiously looks down, seeing a baby fawn nibble away at the fabric. She glanced up at him and her ears face the man, then fold back as she nips the clothing that strangely tasted like cookies and milk.

Maybe this guy has milk on him. He sure smells like he does and he tastes like it too.

He looks up with a questionable look on his face and opens his mouth. But Bunny raised his paw for him to stop.

"We'll explain lada'. Now tell us where ya bloody kitchen is, ya gumby!"

* * *

**Another chapter done! Actually, I added in a chapter from 'Lost' that I worked a while back because it was way too damn short! And that would have pissed you guys off since you have waited so patiently (No, you were not patient!) for this chapter to come. **

**Responding to reviewers:**

Sheeijan: Whoa, whoa, whoa! All that stuff you're saying there; you're rushing and it sounds like you're jumping into conclusions. I used to do that (still kinda doing it…) but now I realized that every story needs to have a plot and a rising and falling action I am trying to accomplish with other stories, including this one.

Guest: Lol, I am not naming her that! Those names have be used in many stories and do not fit her one bit. Sure the fawn may have been born in dead Winter and is now skipping happily in Bun Bun's Warren, but I am not naming her those names. Not only will that ruin her personality that will come soon in the story, but it ruin the whole story, period!

**Still no name for the lil' deer. Maybe there might not be a name… Sorry.**

**But hopefully there will be. **

**Plz review. I rlly want to know what you guys think so I can continue without having to leave this story hanging around like a cliff hanger. I have a real bad habit of leaving most of my stories at a 'Discontinue'd state That pissed a lot of people who read them and don't know what will happen when I actually do a good job writing it, but leave it alone for them to complain…**

**~Azure**


	6. He's 'not' my mate!

**So I uploaded another chapter to this story and I am proud that I did it even though I was not in the mood to finish it. I am TIRED as fuq! And I made this s*** longer than the others. Just a little.**

**So, plz enjoy this chapter and I apologize for any errors that you find. **

**And another thing, guys! Some of my stories are going to expire in a few days and I am not sure if I can upload some of them since I am not a fan of re-doing all my shizz when I have other stories to keep on track before they expire too. So I am making a mental note about that and I hope I have the time to do those until the next two weeks. Now I'm actually going to do 'work' on my Summer Vacation... Wooow. -.-;**

* * *

The fawn watched with wary eyes as an elf walks by with a cookie stuck in it's mouth. She did not like the little creatures the first time she saw them when she and her mother came to this unfamiliar place. She does not know what it holds for her. She does not know what it is keeping from her hearing or her sights. She only knew one thing; Fear.

But her mother does not run from the danger; he stands and fights off all the dangers around her. Even daddy. So she wonders to herself….

_When will I become as brave as my parents? _

While North and Bunny talked, Jack floats over to a jar of cookies sitting on a table, thinking it was probably empty since the elves tend to steal them all when North wasn't looking. And his mind was right. They were all gone. Damn elves…

"Sorry, Jack. Elves alvays invade every jar when yetis put down." The white bearded man smiles apologetically at their youngest Guardian when he comes back next to Bunny. Almost automatically, the Pooka laced his paw around the youth's waist and North stares at the odd contact with Jack squirming in disapproval. But still, Bunny ignores his constant struggles and clears his voice, "So?"

"Hm?" North looks up.

"Yer kitchen, ya bloke! Been standin' 'ere fer five minu'es watching you stand theh' like a bloody statue!"

"Oh! Yes, vight!" North pipes up and took Jack's arm, leading him and Bunny to the kitchen. He ignores the hostile growl coming from his furry friend as the three hurry to the far end of hall, going down a couple stairs.

The fawn trails behind, picking her feet up as she bounced after them. The elves follow too, much to her distress as they all head to the kitchen where the food is.

The yetis pass by with trays in their claws, grumbling to the three Guardians as a way of greeting them. The fawn jumps back by their large, bulky appearance that reminded her of the wolf man she encountered yesterday. She would have ran for her life if Jack did not call her to come, which she gladly responded by hopping forward, avoiding the feet of the yetis as they pass by.

"-so she needs nutrients to help her body grow." Bunny finished as she arrives at the table.

"Vell, you came to perfect place!" North smiled widely, patting Bunny on the shoulder, "I have every'ting you need here!"

Jack placed his staff against the doorway of the kitchen and opens a few cabinets, "Thanks a bunch, North. I think me and the Kangaroo can take it from here."

"Here are books…," North placed some recipe books on the table, "… eef you need help making formula for little ребенок.»

"Thanks, mate." Bunny took one book off the top and began to flip through the pages for any good vitamins and proteins needed for the fawn. He pointed out the ingredients and Jack automatically reached for each and every cabinets to retrieve the things Bunny called for. The Pooka was a little amused to see the Guardian of Fun look a little like a busy-body having such a worried, and focused expression as he worked around the kitchen to find the right things to make the formula for the orphan.

His mind began to wander on the Winter Spirit as he flies from one side of the kitchen to another, holding cups, bowls and a bottle, setting them down on the table before rushing off again. He did seem to being flying to the Pooka, light on his feet and quick as can be. And with such grace…

_Beautiful… _Bunny mentally thought out loud, swallowing a lump in his throat. He didn't notice Jack was right in front of him, calling his name until a flick to his sensitive nose brought him back to reality.

"Quit spacing out in La La Land, Cottontail! What are the next things we need!?" Jack asked, arms crossed with a small pant from running around to collect the materials.

"Oh… r-right," He buries his face in the book, mortified for daydreaming in the middle of everything, "I-I think we got everythin'."

"You sure?" Jack snatched the book out of Bunny's paws and skims through the pages carefully. He was a little uncomfortable with reading through so much in just a single page. He never got into reading in his years, only looking through comics or things that had pictures in them to help describe the meaning of the paragraph. The book had little pictures in them other than a measuring cup and a bottle of milk.

"I think you're right," He agrees, not bothering with the book of nonsense written all over it, "We should have everything in here to make the formula for the fawn."

For three hours, they had to experiment on the stuff they've collected and fought over what is good for the fawn and what could have killed her from the wrong ingredients. Jack was the one who grew more frustrated than Bunny since the Pooka had more years to control most of his temper. The younger decided to ignore him for the rest of the day that they spent making the formula, barely watching as he boiled the white, milky substance.

Bunny stirs the stuff carefully while adding a few things to help with the flavor of the formula. His ear raised in Jack's direction for any sound the teen could make. But he was silent.

'_He can still be mad,' _Bunny thought, rolling his eyes, _'He's, like three hundred year old, but acts like a bloody five year old!'_

He was interrupted by his thoughts when North walks in on them, holding a hald eaten cookie in his hand.

"So… how are tings going?" He asked, popping the cookie in his mouth.

"Peachy." Bunny snorts.

The elder Guardian looks from Bunny, then to Jack, who did not respond. And that was very surprising. The boy would have been bursting with a positive answer while moving around like he was sugar high. But he sat there, hunched over with his legs crossed with his hoodie up over his head.

That was a sign telling him that they have gotten into a fight. But thankfully it was not physical since Bunny wouldn't hurt Jack, considering he is still a child, despite his age.

"Jack? Are you okay?" North asked, laying his meaty hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Fine!" Jack snapped, shrugging the hand off his shoulder, "Just fine…."

North shakes his head and took Jack's chin, forcing him to face him, "No. You are not. You not acting like yourself. You yelled at me."

The Guardian of Fun winced and swallows, "Sorry…. It's nothing, really. Just a… a small scuffle with Cottontail, that's all…." So that's what it was! North wasn't surprised about it since they do tend to throw insults at each other, but it sooner or later gets out of hand when things heat up.

Bunny huffs and turns to speak his side of the story, only to stop when he his eyes trained on the hand on Jack's chin. He clenched the spoon and can hear the wood crack under his grip as green eyes glow, an unnatural growl rising in his chest. Why was he doing this? He asked himself. It was not like him to feel so hostile towards North. But the way he touched Jack… _His _Jack… was a horrible thing in his eyes. It made the older male seem… dominate over the smaller one. And he hated when other males dominated his mate. Well, 'not' mate.

"Oi, North!?" He holds back the growl as best as he could, but the glare remains when said Cossack faced him with a questionable look, "I think the milk's ready. Why don' chu' go fetch the lil ankle-biter fer us."

North drops his hand, much to Bunny's relief, and whispered "I'll be back" which reached Bunny's ears. He frowns at the sentence and watched the fat man leave the kitchen. He eased up and sighed, running his paw over his long ears. He looks towards Jack again, seeing only his back and his hooded head and his knees.

"Jack…?" He asked.

"…."

"Yer still mad, ain'cha?"

"…."

Yes. He still is. And Bunny just noticed the sudden drop of temperature in the atmosphere as frost slowly formed on the counter where Jack sat. Jack wasn't one to show his emotions very often. It was through his powers that told the Guardians what he was feeling. Sometimes, he would hold it in too much and it would trigger his powers, causing mild blankets of snow, or violent blizzards.

Bunny shivered at the thought of a nasty blizzard hitting them in the pole, but Jack wouldn't do something like that unless it was part of nature, which it is since they are in the North Pole where snow is endless.

The Pooka approached, despite the cold radiating off the teen, and very lightly, he pressed his pink nose against the shoulder of Jack's hoodie.

Jack jumped from the contact, not expecting the Hope Keeper to just waltzs right up to him and nudge his shoulder. It was unheard of. In fact, Bunny has been acting weird the past two days, bumping him, holding him, almost attempting to lick him. These odd gestures of affections were new to Jack.

"Bunny…?" He asked, recoiling when he saw how close the Pooka was.

"Ya still mad?" Bunny asked softly, nudging his cheek.

"… Uh… well, not anymore, but-"

"Good. Cause I don' wan'cha t'stay mad with me," Bunny murmurs, "M'sorry."

It was very weird, even for Jack. Because his rival/friend was not himself at all. Saying sorry wasn't common for Bunnymund. Because he was the one that was to be given an apology when he assumes that the Jack or the Guardians are at fault for the mistakes they might have made. Yet, here he is, saying it to the Winter bringer, who usually causes all sorts of trouble where ever he goes.

"I got her!" North bellows, bursting in through their little session.

Bunny pulls away and looks up to see that North, indeed has the fawn in his hands. She squirms and kicks, all the while letting out an ear-splitting noise that resembled that of a child sounding like a screaming sheep.

"**MEEHHH**!" She throws her weight around and kicks out with her sharp hooves, but the position North has her in did little to get her free. Still, she struggles, "**MEEHHH**!"

Jack immediately raced over to them and takes her into his arms, flinching when a hoof strikes his cheek. Thankfully, she calmed down enough for the blow to leave a pink cut across his cheek. He had worse.

"Careful how you hold her, North." Jack scolds, petting her head.

"Bah, I know how to hold leettle one. Took care of babies tinier than her." North snorts with a smirk.

Bunny pours the contents in a small bottle and placed the cap on. Shaking it up just for reasonable purposes.

"Ere ya go, Sheila," He brings the nipple to her mouth, "Drink 'kap."

She latches on and suckles for a moment, nipping the tip as she felt the rubbery surface around the nipple. Droplets of formula land on the floor as she suckles then pulls away to feel the appendage, repeating the process for a minute.

"Ay, don' waste the stuff. Took us four hours t'make it for ya," Bunny grumbles.

"She never drank from a bottle before, Cottontail. It's new for her." Jack snorts.

"Yea? Well she certainly knew a thing or two about latching onto a nipple. Tha' ain' new to 'er."

Jack blushed a deep shade of red and glares heatedly at the Pooka, "Oh, and I suppose you know about nipples considering your mouth has been all over one!"

"T'eat! There's a difference!" Bunny countered.

"Oh really?"

"Really, Fros'bite. I know all 'bout it since m'mum had a whole new litter back 'n m'teen years," Bunny said, watching the fawn suckle without hesitating anymore, "Though I still craved her milk…."

Jack pursed his lips and poked through his memories of when he last suckled from his mother when he was just a babe. He shivered at the thought since he was a teenager now, but he couldn't help wanting to know what it was like to drink milk from your own mother.

"We still got some formula left," He pipes up, "It ain' to late to try some~" He sang, snickering.

"I grew out of it, ya bloke." Bunny hissed.

"Are you sure about that, mate?" Jack teased.

"Dependin' on what formula it is, I wouldn' mind havin' a swing at it," He smirks, "And from that lil' scene with you and Sheila, I say you take the cake, mate."

"WHAT!?"

Bunny roars with laughter while Jack's blush goes straight to his ears and neck, a cold breeze brushing against his fur. North just stood in the background as the two males fed the baby deer with formula, watching her finish it within five minutes before dozing off after a long day.

Before they could go, Bunnymund and Jack collected as much ingredients as they can so they can prepare another batch of formula for the fawn when she grew hungry again. After their good byes, they head back to the Warren.

As days go by, the fawn grows. Bunny noted her growth spurt perfectly well and can even see the strength in her whenever she runs or leaped into the air when she and Jack play in the tall grass together. With the help of his green magic, she grew twice as fast than a regular fawn would, though it was not much of a difference since her kind is rather smaller than other deer in the world.

A month passed with the seasons changing in the world above them. Jack didn't put much work into his snow days since Spring was coming to wake up the forest's flowers, trees, grass, and animals that hibernated through his winter days. He spent his days with the fawn and didn't really care for anything else other than her.

With the all the eggs painted, Bunny was able to relax those few days of the month, but when his body recovered after those days of peace and quiet (with Jack's annoying pokes and prods to come play) his body grew hot and rigid; not because of the heat from outside.

He groans and rolled on his side, ear twitching to the sound of Jack's childish laughter ringing through the evening. He growls softly and sits up, holding his stomach when a wave of nausea hits him without warning.

"Dammit…," He grunts, walking towards his bathroom. He splashed water on his face and took long deep breaths to calm his heart. His chest hurt from the heavy '_tha-thump' _of his beating heart, but his mind has pulled him into daydreaming, staring at his reflection as it turns into a swirling vortex. His reflection changed into that of a boy, snow white hair and crystal blue orbs staring at him with that mischievous smile he gave to the Guardian of Hope.

"Frost…," Bunny growled. But it wasn't an angry growl at all. Bunny didn't know what it was. His head was throbbing and so was his chest. Everything hurt!

"Bunny!" Jack calls from outside.

The Pooka moves away from the sink and stumbles toward the door, throwing it open. He was greeted by a small force against his chest when Wind settled the boy in front of the older male.

"Are you done being lazy? Can you come out and play with your own 'daughter'?" Jack grinned, feeling the fawn bump his leg, still pumped to play.

"No." Bunny snapped.

"Jeez, what's wrong with you now?" Jack huffs. Then he smirks, "Ohh, did Bugs Bunny get his cute wittle tail blasted by Elmer Fudd?"

"Shaddup, Frost! I ain' got time fer ya bloody games…," Bunny groans.

The hook of the staff comes around his neck and pulls him down so he was face to face with the youth.

"Bunny, what is up with you? I mean, I know you've been lazing around all day to get some rest after painting all those eggs, but today you're being more of a 'wanker' than usual. Care to explain."

The Easter rabbit's lips trembled with a glare, trying to make up an excuse so he can go inside and sleep the day away. But he was tied up with Jack and the boy has him like a caged animal. And like any caged animal, he wanted to get out.

"I jus'… don'… feel very well." He lied. Mostly.

Jack lets the hook fall from Bunny's neck and pulls the old aged appendage back over his shoulder, "That's all you needed to tell me. If you weren't feeling so hoppity then you should have told me sooner so we wouldn't have gotten into this situation. It's bad for the fawn."

Bunny snorts and steps back into his den, "Whatever. Now please, don'… bother me while I rest."

"Scout's honor!" Jack salutes him, then takes off with the fawn bouncing after him.

When he was sure they left, the elder Guardian closed the door and heads back to his room. His nose flared and his fur bristled with a flash of his eyes. They seemed to glaze over a bit, hackles raised as a heavy grunt leaves furry lips. Blunt claws dig into the wood of his nightstand, damaging it when he drags it down the edge.

Sleep will do him good. Yes. A nice afternoon nap.

He drops on his bed and nearly ripped off part of the moss in slight irritation. If he was to sleep, he wanted to be extra comfy and not have lumps going along his back.

He grumbles, closing his eyes with a twitch of his nose.

The smell was still there… still heavy. Still sweet….

His scent….

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter so far! **

**Plz review and tell me what you think. **

**Oh, and as for the fawn's name... Maybe she might not need one. Cause I rlly don't know what to name her! Sorry everybody! ^^;**

**Jack: C'mooon! Let me name her!**

**Me: No!**

**Jack: I promise it's a good name! **

**Me: Jack, I said no! End of conversation!**

**Jack: *whines***


	7. What he lost and what she found

**It's been too long! Should have uploaded! I had so such time! But I also had family and friends to deal with and getting out of my comfort zone. Went through s*** with my family, ticked off with my friend and not getting my time to hang out with her, sleep deprived a little, which is not good cause school draws near... And going out sometimes with my mum to enjoy this 'fantastic' summer.**

**Now you know...**

**P.S: If you notice any mistakes in this chapter, my apologize and lack of sight for not noticing while editing this. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"…. y…. Bu…. ny… u…."

The large mammal grumbles when a cold prod to the side interrupted his nap, an ear twitching with the constant sound of someone saying something that was beyond his hearing. He rolls on his side and his foot gave a small twitching reflex. Suddenly, there was a another poke to his stomach.

"Bun….. p…. wa….!"

_Knock it off! _He thought out loud. With a grunt, he raised a paw and smacked whatever was poking him. A yelp of surprise left the victim's mouth and Bunny gave a smirk when he heard footsteps of the person move back from his bedding.

A cold force knocks him off the bedding and he shrieks, falling on the hard ground right on his stomach. He was up, green eyes searching for the force and ready to kick their arse out of his Warren. They land on dark blue eyes that stared back at him, flashing with anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to kick you off your bed…," Jack's sarcasm was laced with a venomous tone that made Bunny flinch. But why? He's the one that should be angry!

He glares at Jack and prepares for a flat out insult to the youth, but his eyes found interest on something else.

Red.

There was red on Jack's cheek. It was oozing out and trickling down to his chin. But it froze over and so did the wound itself. A thin layer of frost covers the wound, pulling the damaged skin close so the antibodies can repair the skin while the frost protects it in the cold bandage it made.

But how did he get hurt?

Then it struck him. He lifts up his paw and dry blood was clear on his blunt claw. He sniffs the dry substance and faced the peeved teen with guilty eyes, but it quickly disappeared when Jack's face gave a confused tilt of his brow. Instead, he crossed his arms and put his mask on, face growing hard, ears erect as he spoke.

"Why are you he'eh? Can'cha see I was sleepin!" Bunny growled.

Jack snorts and walks around the bed, unaware of the strange stare Bunny gave him as he retrieved his staff off the floor where he dropped it, "One of your holes are open…"

Bunny blinks and wriggled his nose in irritation, "So? You should be able ta close 'em since ya always find ya way in and outta' he'eh!"

Jack faced him with a serious look, narrowing his blue eyes and clutching his staff until his knuckles grew white. Bunny expected a rather smart remark from the Frosted boy or a noise that told him he could care less of what the other said and just grin his famous grin. But he didn't give any of those things. Jack was being more serious than playful today. And _that_ was very rare from the mischievous teen.

"She fell in one of them."

Bunny's ear fell to his shoulders and his lips trembled, "Wh-what!?"

Jack sighs and walks out of Bunnymund's room. The rabbit follows the boy out of his den, grabbing hold of his shoulder, "Wha'ya mean she fell in m'holes!? There ain' s'posed da be a hole open anywhere in m'Warren!"

"Why the hell are you yelling at me for, Kangaroo!?" Jack snapped, slapping away the offending paw, "I'm telling you what I saw, not giving answers I don't even know!"

"Well…!" Bunny growls, "… where is she now!? Why didn't you follow her!?"

"Because…" He grips his staff even tighter, "… because the hole closed up before I could reach her…."

Bunny can hear the pain in Jack's voice as he shook and bows his head with a sense of guilt.

"Y' know this ain'cha fault." Bunny said lowly, almost daring the boy to protest.

"I should have known it was there!" Jack replied, starting on his walk.

"But cha' didn'."

"Which is why-"

"-it's. Not. Your. Fault."

Jack faced the rabbit with a glare and Bunny matched it, eyes narrowed to slits with the help of his thick eyebrows. Jack winced and looks away, "Just shut up and help me find her."

With a triumphant smirk and a tap of his foot, they go down a hole and race to the surface of the earth. That feeling in his stomach began to return when he watched the boy walk on the cold snowy ground. It was growing in him, and so was his instinct.

'_What's wrong with me!?' _Bunny thought in frustration.

"Bunny, come on!" Jack calls.

The Pooka shook it off once more as he hurries after the boy. They were here to fu-find the fawn. That's there main goal. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Bunny, why are you staring at me like that?" Jack asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry mate!" Bunny chuckles nervously, facing forward, "I was jus'… thinkin'."

"Of what?"

He turns and yelps when it was Jack, who stared at him with an added close up of his face, "Frost, personal space!"

"Well, you've been doing this to me a lot." Jack huffs, floating back a few inches, "I don't see why I can't break your bubble like you do with mine."

Bunny spat and grabs the boy's ankle, "Oh yeah?"

"H-hey-ow!"

Jack lands on his back when Bunny throws him down into a snow bank, "Wh-what was that for-hey!" He yelps when the large Pooka sat on his legs, pinning his arms above his head, "Bunny! C'mon, this is unnessaccary and… weird!"

"How is it weird?"

"… I-I don't know! It just does! Now get off me!"

Bunny stares into those frightened blue orbs and inhales the fresh scent of peppermint and pinetrees radiating off Jack's body. It was intoxicating for the Pooka as his body tingles with the familiar sensation stabbing at his inner thighs and crotch.

"B-bunny-eep!"

Subconsciously, the Pooka dipped his nose in the crook of the younger male's neck and inhales deeply, nose itching from the sweet and feminine scent with a small purr. The urge to take him was near. He can feel it. But….

His ears drop and a sense of realization came over him as he jumps back from the boy with a look of pure horror, "No… no no NO!"

Jack sits up, face burning with a blush and body still shaken from the event that just happened. He should be mad, disgusted even. The thing Bunny just did was… weird. And it felt like he was… marking him? He should be screaming a line of curse words at the Pooka and freeze him where he stands and just leave him there for the wolves to eat him. He should tell North about it and watch Bunny get pulverized by the Cossack and make him into a new fur coat.

But why wasn't he mad? Or disgusted?

"Jack?" Bunny mused.

He stares up at the Pooka and swore under his breath before grabbing his staff, "Th-the fawn…. She must be close somewhere. We need to keep searching!"

Bunny was deeply baffled in the sudden change of the boy's demeanor, hearting pumping with relief while it stung a little for no reason he did not want to answer. As long as Jack was focused on finding the little deer, then he has nothing to worry about until they head home.

"R-righ'! We'll keep on searchin' fer the lil' Sheila!"

With a bashful smile, Jack leads the way with Bunny on his tail.

* * *

_Running. Keep running. _She told herself. She can't stop. Don't stop. Never. Not with these… things.

The fawn turns a sharp turn, nearly tripping on her own hooves as she goes through a narrow crevice of two rocks. A frightening snarl followed by a snap smacks into the crevice right when her back hoof slipped in, black eyes following her as she wiggles in deeper and deeper in the crevice. More horrible snarls come in from behind the leader as they sniff and huff in confusion of the scent that somehow evaded them. But the leader barks out orders of their prey and leads them away with a howl.

The fawn looks around with her ears facing each direction of the open meadow covered in a thin layer of snow. She steps out and sniffs the air, licking her lips nervously.

What happened? How did she get here? Where is mommy?

She calls softly with a small "**eep!**", hoping to get a response from her mother. But there was no response. Just the sound of birds chirping, some mistaking her call for their mates. She walks slowly and cautiously, turning her head in every direction for any signs of danger.

It was no longer than ten minutes since her deposit here in the woods since her separation from Jack. And not long after that, she was a victim of a pack of vicious creatures she can't describe other than they have bad breath and a horrible odor that seem to hang in the fresh air whenever they're near. She just barely escaped with her fur still attached, but she knows they will continue to pursue her .

_Mum, where are you?_

Movement was seen in the distance and the fawn stops. Was it the wolves? Or worse…. Wait. No.

She moves closer with a sense of shock and recognition, her little heart beating and her pace quickening as she nears the very thing she never thought to see again….

* * *

**Whatissheseeing! AHIJKIJKJAIJLK**

**Jack: NUUUU!**

**Me: I wish I could tell you, Jackie, but it could ruin the whole thing.**

**Jack: But-**

**Me: Shh... everything's going to be alright. :3**

**Jack: ... Fuck you.**

**Me: XD **


End file.
